It has been determined that underground metal storage tanks for petroleum products and the many chemicals that are dispensed from tanks that are buried in the ground are relatively short lived. It has been found that due to corrosion and other causes, metal tanks develop leaks after approximately ten years.
When petroleum products leak into the ground they contaminate the potable water supply over an extensive area, and they linger in the ground for a long period of time. Petroleum products are also suspected of contributing to the development of cancer.
Recent legislation has been passed in several states requiring the owners of tanks that leak to report them, and to remove them promptly, and to dig out any earth that has become contaminated. In many instances some form of a barrier is now being required to surround the tank to contain leakage from the tank, and prevent disbursement of the tank contents into the soil or water table. In addition the owners are subjected to very heavy fines if they fail to report a leak promptly and to correct it quickly. In most instances it has been determined that the failure of a buried underground tank occurs due to corrosion from the outside, where the tank is in contact with the ground or water table.